


Now Where Did That Come From?

by wingedcatninja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional pain, F/M, Hidden Injury, Hurt No Comfort, Internal Organ Injury, Whump, dean is a dumbass, emotional distress, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: Dean suddenly collapses and has to be rushed into surgery.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947799
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Now Where Did That Come From?

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 30th. Kat’s POV. I apologize for nothing.

The room finally emptied apart from the three of them, and Kat breathed a sigh of relief. While she appreciated the care, having half a dozen nurses asking her questions all at once was confusing. 

The door had barely closed when Dean was out of bed, limping over and sitting next to Kat. Her hand disappeared in his and she squeezed lightly, happy to be able to touch him now that they were safe. Both of them ignored Sam, who was drawing warding sigils around the door with a pen he had found somewhere. 

“I’m gonna be fine, Dean,” Kat said, giving him a tired smile. “I just need some sleep.”

“Yeah, I know,” Dean replied, returning the smile. “I just…,” he trailed off, but she knew what he meant. He had just wanted to be close to her, to touch her, reassure both of them that she was fine; that they were alive.

Kat gave Dean’s hand another little squeeze to let him know she understood and appreciated it. Try as she might, she was unable to keep her eyes open for more than a few moments at a time. Her body was exhausted, but she had reached the stage where she was too tired and her mind buzzed whenever she tried to relax enough to drift into sleep. 

Sam finished his wardings and came over to check on them. He picked up her free hand and held it to his cheek for a moment. She could see in his eyes that he was deeply relieved that they were all safe, finally. He only stayed there a moment though. Limping back to his own bed, he left her and Dean alone. Kat hoped he would be able to sleep.

Another nurse came into the room and Kat had to fight back a groan of annoyance. She checked all of their vitals, then attempted to shoo Dean back to his own bed.

“You shouldn’t be out of bed, sir. Please, you’ll aggravate your injuries before the doctor has a chance to take a look.” 

“I appreciate the concern, sweetheart, but I’m fine,” Dean gave her his most winning smile and the nurse blushed, making Kat have to fake a cough to hide her giggle.

“And I am glad you feel fine, as you say, but we need you to stay hooked up to the monitors so we can make sure you continue to feel fine, sir. Please.” The nurse gestured to Dean’s bed and gave him a pointed look.

Dean, always the smartass, took his time, leaning down to kiss Kat lightly. Kat saw the wince he tried to hide and she let her hand linger on his cheek for a moment before he straightened and stood up. He moved gingerly, which was really no surprise given the amount of torture he had been through.

He managed two limping steps away from Kat. She watched him crumple to the floor in slow-motion, the nurse already moving towards him. Kat could see the nurse’s lips moving but no sound reached her. It took Kat a moment to realize it was because she was screaming Dean’s name. 

She threw the blanket off herself and all but fell out of the bed trying to get to Dean. Sam was already on the floor, calling his brother’s name, while the nurse was assessing him. The next thing Kat knew, the room flooded with medical staff and she was gently guided back to the bed. Peripherally, she noticed Sam being moved away as well, but her focus was on Dean. She called out his name in between asking questions that went unanswered.

“Shit. How could you not notice  _ this _ ?” Kat heard a sharp voice cut through all the others, her heart clenching when she heard what it was saying.

Moments later, Dean was on a gurney and being rolled out of the room, a couple of nurses holding both Kat and Sam back.

“What’s going on? Where are they taking him?” Kat heard the note of hysteria in her own voice and ignored it.

“Please calm down, ma’am. Your friend is being taken into surgery for internal organ damage. The doctors will do everything they can to make sure he’s fine, but you need to calm down and let us do our job, ok?” 

All Kat heard was _‘internal organ damage’_ and she crumpled on the bed, sobbing. It was too much. She could not lose Dean, not now. They had escaped, they were supposed to be safe. 

She felt Sam’s familiar hands on her arms and looked up. Seeing him looking down at her, she cried out and let herself be enveloped in his giant arms. He held her while she sobbed uncontrollably.


End file.
